Mixed Emotions Unfinished
by KaidaHara
Summary: Kyoya is 20 and his sister sets him up on a date for the millionth time. But what's diffrent about this new girl and how will their relationship play out... written by Kaida Hara and Clutsy Gurl97.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys Kaida Hara here. So this is a fanfic I'm cowriting with a writer on here called Clutsy Gurl97. Me and her are writing this fanfic that takes place when Kyoya is 20 years old. You may see some of the other people but this is mainly Kyoya. So just to let you know I write the odd chapters and she writes the evens and we proof read both. I hope you enjoy it and have fun reading...**

* * *

><p>I have broken many hearts. I have hurt many people. But I have learned there is one heart that I could never hurt... she is Aimi.<p>

* * *

><p>"Kyoya!" yelled my sister in her usually hyper voice as she walked into my room.<p>

Kyoya was lounging on the couch with his laptop on his lap, doing an assignment for college. His 20th birthday was last week. Well responsible enough to take care of his own. And most certainly could pick out a girlfriend for himself, even if he didn't want one.

"Fuyumi, don't you have better things to do then get involved with my love life?" He asked her, pushing his glasses back up his face.

She came around sitting beside him. "Kyoya, I've found the right girl this time," she complained.

"Shouldn't you be at home taking care of your baby?" He asked ignoring her. His eyes glued on his laptop.

"Kyoya Ootori!" she said slaming down his laptop. He looked over at her, emotion unchanged. "Please, at least meet her."

"What makes you think I will?" He said, challenging her.

She stared at him, "I'll reorganize all your dressers if you don't." She warned in her not so threatening voice.

He really wanted to roll his eyes at her but remain passive. "I have servants you know," he told her, " They would be more then happy to put them back. I can even call Tamaki to do it." He continued unemotionally.

Her smiled disappear as she figured a way out, how could one blackmail the King of Blackmailing himself. No one can and no one would. The risk Kyoya wanting revinge would be to grate.

"Just, give her a chance... I promise this is the last time," she vowed and crossed her heart. "Than you can be a virgin forever and I wouldn't care." She added.

His eye twitched at the last sentence and promptly reopening his laptop. "Fine, the last time than." He told her in an exasperated tone. 'How could sisters be so annoying?' he thought privately.

"Oh, thank you Kyoya!" she yelled jumping up, "You won't regret this." She told him then ran out of the room.

* * *

><p>It was 2 p.m. and he was suppose to meet this girl at 3. He put on some casual clothes and looked at the mirror. Same parted hair, same boring four eyes, and same old self. For some reason, he didn't feel like he wanted to go out on a date like this. He took a comb and messed up his hair some. Then grabbed the delicate contacts that he didn't bother to use before this. Staring in the mirror he look like a totally different person.<p>

He walked out the door and into the hall. No one bothered him. They all knew better then to do that. He walked towards the front door and out to his car that was parked there for my convenience. He got in, started the car and without any thoughts he drove off towards the mall.

* * *

><p>He looked at the crowded commoners mall.<p>

'Why would Fuyumi choose a place like this?' he thought.

Entering the building he looked around. His sister actually forgot to tell him who he was meeting. Instead she said that his date would find him. 'Well, that's helpful. Now I couldn't run inconspicuously if she's not worth my time.'

"Excuse me sir?" said a soft voice from behind him. Then he felt a gental tap on his sholder.

He turned around and looked at her. She had pale skin as soft as rose petles and cheeks the same shade. Her nose was small and sweet. And her eyes were as lovely as the trees in full bloom.

"I think I'm lost," she said looking up at him. "I need to find some one... can you help me?" She asked hesitantly.

He nodded having no intention on wanting to go on his date.

"Good," she said with a smile. Her silky black hair flowing down her back as she started to walk. "By the way," she said with a loving smile, "I'm Aimi."

He must have been searching in the mall for a few hours with her until they came across the food court. Kyoya was about to walk off with out Aimi when he noticed she paused a few pases behind him. Her small stomach let out a growl.

"Are you hungry?" He asked the obvious.

She nodded, "I really should wait for my date... but I'm so hungry." She started staring at the menu of a fast food place.

"I can get you something if you want," He offered.

"Oh you don't-"

He walked and got into the line. Aimi came after him trying to pull him out of the line although the hungry side of her protest.

"I told you that I'm fine," She complained, "Just help me find my stupid date." She whine.

The customer in front of him moved aside and he stepped up.

"What would you like," asked the teenage boy at the register obviously bored at the day's job.

"I want one of the number 5. Hold the pickles. Side salad not fries and a large soda," said Aimi before Kyoya got a chance to say a thing.

"Anything else?" asked the boy.

"A bottle of water," He told the cashier, handing over the cash when the bored boy asked for the money.

"I'm sorry," Aimi apologized as they walked over to a table. He was holding her order as they found a place to sit.

"It's fine. I had money with me," He assured her.

"No really. I'll pay you back." She insisted.

He looked at her with his evil prince look, "I said, it was fine."

She looked startled for a minute,then he sighed. "So who is this guy your looking for anyway?" he asked.

She let out a groan, "Some snobby rich kid who has to rely on his sister for a date... his name's Kyoya Ootori," she said showing me a picture she clearly just printed from the internet.

"That's from grade school," He whispered to himself after examaning it.

"What?" she asked as she swollowed the first bite of her burger not knowing that the so called snobby-rich-kid was sitting in front of her, literally staring at her. Well, he is a snobby rich kid but who care about details.

"Nothing," he said. "He seems like a jerk... why do you have to go on a date with him?" He asked nonchalantly.

"My older sister knew him when our mom worked for them when we were little. My mom was kind of his sister's maid. So, when Mom brought my sister to work the two kind of grew close. Sis says this is a way to get over my recent brake-up."

"Oh," he said not recalling any of this, "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be," she said, "That guy was a real jerk... even cheated on me. That's what you get when you date rich kids... he was some Ouran football jock when he was in highschool."

"I see." Kyoya said, not commenting any further.

"Yeah... I guess you can tell why I'm not in the mood to date another idiot Ouran boy." She grumble.

"Yes," He said. At that moment his cell phone vibrated and Tamaki's ring tone started to sound. "I have to go," He excused himself.

"Oh," she said as she looked down at her food then up at him. After grabbing something from her purse she took his hand and started to write on his palm.

"What's this?" He asked looking at his palm.

"My number... call me whenever," she told him waving goodbye as he left.

And for the first time in a long time he smiled...sincerely.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Review Review...<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep, because reality is better  
>than your dreams. - Dr. Suess<p>

* * *

><p>When Kyoya arrive at his home, he parked his car at the front door. But he didn't move. He just sat there and stares beyond the window shield, wondering what she, Aimi, was doing right now. He was...interested in her. Is that the word? Kyoya wondered what's this warm feeling in his stomach. He never felt it before. Kyoya was pulled out of his reverie when his sister, Fuyumi, jump into the passenger seat and close the door forcefully behind her. Her face was red. She was mad of course, furious even.<p>

"What is wrong with you! Where are your manners? You can at least call her and make up some excuse but NOOOOO. You decided to leave the girl hanging and searching for you not knowing what you look like?" Fuyumi yelled in one breath. Kyoya raised his eyebrows at his sister rant. He've never seen her mad like this. "Answer me, you stupid snobby brat who thinks he's such a know it all."

"Nothing is wrong with me. My manners are perfectly fine. And for the part not knowing what I look like is your fault." Kyoya answered calmly. "Tamaki called me because he need some advice on...somethings. So, I went to meet him at his office." What he said of course was the truth. Tamaki did call him to ask for advice but it was after meeting Aimi as a stranger, which he didn't bother to mention to the angry Fuyumi. No need to tell her everything.

Fuyumi flushed angrily, "I've had it with you! Die virgin for all I care or you even can date that stupid laptop of yours!" She said angrily, hastily got out of the car and closed the door forcefully, again. Kyoya decided that the car seat was a little bit uncomfortable now and promptly get out of the car. But he closed his side of the door gently unlike his still-mad-and-not-so-gentle sister and marched off to his room leaving the car to the servants to park it back to the garage.

* * *

><p>Night falls and Kyoya still couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, the image of the beautiful brunette immediately spring at the back of his eyelids. The way she passionately talks about something and the way she's blunt and brutally honest about her opinion on someone. She reminds him of both Tamaki and Haruhi and that idea kind of scares him. It would scare anybody.<p>

Kyoya was still confused with his emotions. He couldn't grasp the warm feeling inside his stomach. He stares at his hand where she grabbed him and hastily wrote her phone number. Should he call her or just ignore her like he did so many others.

Somehow, he felt like she was not like the other girls that his sister set up for him. The others use sugar coated words to impress him and to get on his good side so they can reap rewards from his wealth or marry him for their family's business. But she, she's sincere in her effort to have a relationship with her ex. Not to mention the way she makes him feel … different. Other people would just flail around him searching for the opportunity to lick his shoes while others fear him because of his notorious reputation to blackmail people who crossed his path. He wasn't called King of Blackmailing for nothing. But she treats him like any other person, like Haruhi and Tamaki does. It's … refreshing. Granted she didn't know who he was but he believes she's the kind of person who treats everyone as equal.

He hestitantly reach for his phone and flipped it open. He scrolled down his contact list and stare at Aimi's number curiously. After five minutes of deep thinking, he decided to text her rather than call her. Hello Aimi, I'm Haru. I'm the guy from the mall who helped you earlier this day. I have an extra ticket to a Geisha performance this weekend. Would you like to go? - Haru

Kyoya stared at the touch screen for a few moments and hestitantly click the send button. Than he lowered his hand to his side and stare at the ceiling for a long time. What has possesed him to do such an abnormal (abnormal for him) thing? He has never done this before. He was the one who was invited not the other way. Pride began to demand that he canceled the invatation but curiosity reined it in. He was curious to know Aimi. Yes, it was curiousity to get to know this diffrent type of girl. 'Nothing else.' He assured himself. Than he was jerk out of his thoughts as his slim I Phone vibrate violantly and blare a tune to alert him that he received a message. He check his mailbox and he was surprised by what he received.

'Hi Haru(finally i know your name. I forgot to ask) I would LOVE to. I've never seen a live Geisha up close. When? Where? What should I wear?' - Aimi

He was somehow was relief that his invatation was excepted. He was afraid that he would be turn down or ignored. He stare at the his phone screen thoughtfully and type a reply:

'Sorry for not introducing myself in the first place. It's this Saturday and it starts 7p.m. You should wear something traditional because it's a traditional event and it has a festival right after the show. I'll pick you up at your house. Can you give me an address?' - Haru

He propmptly touch the send button over the sensetive screen. Not long after that he got a reply from Aimi with her address. Satisfied but still confused by his actions, he put his phone back at his nightstand. Sleepyness took over and dragged his eyelids down and dragged his conciousness into the black abyss of dream's comforting embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please.<strong>


End file.
